


won't happen overnight

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Eats Bugs, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Comfort Food, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Siblings, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Picnics, Questioning, Talking, Trans Male Character, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “You can’t just call Master Yoda a frog! That would mean he performs cannibalism and that, Master, is something I cannot bear to think about.” Anakin scrunched up his nose. There had been several times he had caught the Grand Master walk into the edge of pools of water, snatch up a frog, and stick it right into his mouth. No matter how many times he insisted that he wasn’t lying to Obi-Wan, the man always stayed skeptical and told him that if he spent so much time thinking up nonsense lies then he must have time to meditate.This time Obi-Wan settled Anakin with a look and scoffed. “I will call a frog a frog.”Anakin hummed as he nodded his head in understanding. “Well next time I see the Grand Master I will be sure to greet him as such Master.” That comment made Obi-Wan’s eyes widen as he began to backtrack what he had said.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	won't happen overnight

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something sweet sooooo here this is! Please enjoy! OH if you ship obi-wan and anakin together don't. Leave. Don't interact with me. They are siblings. Brothers. Father and son. 
> 
> title from "Boys Can Cry" by Meg & Dia

His foot slipped and he fell against Obi-Wan, who quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and asked with a teasing smile, “Alright there Anakin?” Obi-Wan had asked him about a thousand times to walk on the pathway and not raised stones on the side, but Anakin liked trying to balance himself. 

“If only anyone realized how mean you are.” Anakin said with a pout as he crossed his arms and walked firmly on the walkway next to Obi-Wan, who laughed and said, “Now really Anakin” in a chiding voice that didn’t really work when he was still grinning. Resisting the urge to kick at his shins, Anakin hummed and crossed his arms as he followed his Jedi master along. They were going towards the spot Obi-Wan liked to go to relax and meditate and have ‘alone time’ to have a picnic together. When Anakin had asked why, his master had smiled and said, “We’ve had a long week don’t you think?”

They did have a long week. 

They had gone off on a mission off planet where things had ended less than savory (slavers, dead bodies, a prison, an all around bad time that left Anakin feeling like he was nine again and when he had asked Obi-Wan if he could cuddle with him instead of sleep alone in his bed even though he was fourteen now and old enough to not do that kind of stuff the man had just scooted closer to his wall and let Anakin climb in next to him). Usually when something on a mission ended in a battle with their lightsabers, Obi-Wan would suggest that they meditate, but he liked the idea of a picnic. 

When they reached the spot, Anakin helped Obi-Wan spread out a blanket on the ground and sat with his legs crossed on the blanket as he waited for his master to pull out the food that he had packed. The man hadn’t let Anakin see everything he had gotten and he couldn’t help but grin in anticipation as he watched Obi-Wan. His master laid out flat bread, some butter, a small container of _crickets_ that immediately made Anakin grin because he knew how much his master didn’t like to eat bugs but he had gotten them for Anakin anyways, another container full of cut up fruit, and a couple of boiled eggs the size of Anakin’s palm. 

“No dessert?” Anakin pouted as he grabbed a flat bread, spread the butter onto it and dumped some crickets along with it. 

“Dessert will come after we have our fill.” Obi-Wan responded as he carefully bit into a cricket before shrugging and adding a few onto his flat bread. “Now, how is that astromech you’ve been working on been coming along?” 

Anakin perked up and began to excitedly explain all about the astromech. It was no Artoo, who may just be the coolest droid to ever exist, but it was a fun project anyways. It was an old astromech that Master Windu had wanted to throw out, but had relented when Anakin had asked if he could keep it. Sometimes the man could be a big grump, but he was actually pretty nice if Anakin tried hard enough. It wasn’t long before Anakin ate through a few flat breads and they had switched topics from the astromech to his coursework to the fact that Anakin would need to get his hair trimmed soon. When Obi-Wan pulled out a small cupcake, Anakin grinned and slowly savoured it. The frosting was good—sweet and chocolatey—and the cake had some sort of nut inside it that gave it an interesting texture. 

“Is there some reason you’re being so nice to me?” Anakin asked suspiciously as he bit into his cupcake. Obi-Wan had one of his own and was slowly tearing off small pieces and eating it. 

Obi-Wan snorted and grinned in a way that made Anakin want to pounce on him and try to bite at him. Obi-Wan was just annoying like that. “Aren’t I always nice to you Anakin?” 

Yes. 

“No. Yes. This is just weirdly nice.” Anakin grabbed another cupcake and watched his master for a moment before deciding that it didn’t matter all too much. If he was getting a cupcake out of this and some crickets then why would he look a gift horse in the mouth? “We should… well. Maybe we can do this more. I like talking to you. You’re, you know, _way_ cooler than Palpatine. Like, yeah he listens to me but he’s kind of old and lame.”

“Didn’t you call me old and lame last month?” Obi-Wan frowned as frosting got onto his nose and Anakin laughed as he watched the man lightly dab at his nose with a folded up napkin. Belatedly Obi-Wan added, “And don’t call Senator Palpatine ‘old and lame,’ that’s a bit rude don’t you think?”

Anakin laughed. “I won’t call him that to his face, don’t worry! Anyways, you are old and lame but more in a,” he brought up his hand and gestured vaguely before settling on, “in an Obi-Wan kind of way!” His Jedi master gave him a look—raised eyebrow and pursed lips—that made Anakin laugh even more. It was like that! He was just so much like what Anakin thought a father, or maybe a brother, would be—kind of cool and fun and kind of bossy but still nice. Not that he would tell Obi-Wan that. He didn’t think he would really get it. Plus telling him he was cool _and_ fun would only get into that big head of his and no way Anakin could ever let that happen.

“Well I’m quite glad to know that my manner of being is ‘old and lame’ Anakin. Thank you very much for enlightening me.” Obi-Wan said with a small smirk and a roll of his eyes. 

“No problem Master.” Anakin answered with a grin. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan took another small bite of his cupcake before offering it to Anakin, who graciously took it. The man never ate all of anything sweet and Anakin had long ago learned that any dessert Obi-Wan had would soon end up in his hands.

“You know Anakin, if you don’t enjoy speaking with Senator Palpatine, you don’t have to. I know he was kind enough to extend offers to speak with you, but if it’s more of a nuisance than anything else you could instead speak to someone else. Master Yoda, for instance.” Obi-Wan brought out a thermos from the bag and took a small sip. “Though the old frog can be rather cryptic, perhaps Master Yaddle?”

“You can’t just call Master Yoda a frog! That would mean he performs cannibalism and that, Master, is something I cannot bear to think about.” Anakin scrunched up his nose. There had been several times he had caught the Grand Master walk into the edge of pools of water, snatch up a frog, and stick it right into his mouth. No matter how many times he insisted that he wasn’t lying to Obi-Wan, the man always stayed skeptical and told him that if he spent so much time thinking up nonsense lies then he must have time to meditate. 

This time Obi-Wan settled Anakin with a look and scoffed. “I will call a frog a frog.”

Anakin hummed as he nodded his head in understanding. “Well next time I see the Grand Master I will be sure to greet him as such Master.” That comment made Obi-Wan’s eyes widen as he began to backtrack what he had said. Anakin only laughed and nudged at Obi-Wan’s side, causing the man to laugh, small and short, with him. “Senator Palpatine is okay, I guess. I don’t know, I think he’s just lonely? He _is_ pretty old. We mostly just talk about my feelings and stuff, you know?”

Obi-Wan nodded his head and pursed his lips like he always did when he thought of something. “You know Ani, you can talk to me about your feelings as well. I know the Order may seem very rigid in regards to emotions to what you knew as a child, but they are perfectly normal. If there is anything you would like to share with me I’d be happy to hear it.” Anakin blinked at his master and tilted his head to the side as he took the man in.

After a moment, he said, “I like being called Ani. At first it made me a little sad because I missed my mom, but I like the name. It makes me feel…” He trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat up at what he had been about to say. It was stupid.

“It makes you feel how Ani?” Obi-Wan prompted with a reassuring smile. 

Maybe it was the fact that Obi-Wan had used his nickname again because Anakin had asked, but something clicked in his chest and Anakin answered, “Happy. And, I don’t know. I know it’s kind of silly and girly to say this but cute or pretty. Or something. I don’t know. Just pretend I didn’t say anything it’s stupid.” He puffed out a breath and glanced away from the man. 

Obi-Wan tugged slightly at his padawan braid and smiled softly. “Ani, you know. Well.” He broke off as he glanced away before breathing in. “When I was born everybody thought I was a girl, but I knew I was not. I told my crèchemaster that I was a boy and would not tolerate being known as otherwise from then on and, well.” He rubbed at the small patchy stubble on his chin and Anakin smiled. “Is that how you feel Ani?”

Anakin brought his knees up and placed his chin on top of them as he thought. He always had vague thoughts of not wanting to be a boy, he knew that—he loved Jedi robes and how they made him feel like nothing but a being that would be respected, he liked redoing the braid in his hair and had wondered several times what it would be like to have long hair, he had once seen Master Unduli in one of her dark black dresses and pictured wearing one himself before shaking the thought away. “I’m—not sure.”

A warm hand rubbed at his back. “It’s alright to be unsure of yourself Anakin.”

“But you _knew_.”

Obi-Wan hummed in acknowledgment. “Yes, but for some it may not come as easily. You could be a boy, you could be a girl, you could be neither or both if that’s how you feel. You don’t need to know now, but know that no matter I will be there for you to help you as you learn more about yourself.” He wrapped an arm around Anakin’s shoulders and he let himself lean into the man, pressing his face against Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan smelled like that weird fancy soap he bought that had flowers in it. When Anakin pulled back he blinked and, without much thought to it, bit at Obi-Wan’s arm because the atmosphere around them was much too sentimental. Something had to be done. Obi-Wan squeaked, “Ani! Did you just _bite_ me?” 

Anakin shrugged. “No.”

“No? You just—you bit me! Am I going out of my mind or are you spinning lies right in front of my face?” Obi-Wan sounded scandalized as he stared at Anakin and pressed a hand over his chest. “Goodness gracious Padawan.” 

Anakin just laughed as he moved to grab another cupcake.

“Well, perhaps I shouldn’t let you have any more cupcakes, hmm?” Obi-Wan said as he tilted his chin up and sniffed. 

Anakin gaped at him. He wouldn’t! It wasn’t like _he_ was going to eat them. “What? No way Obi-Wan. I will bite you again then!” He pointed a finger at the man and poked at his arm where he had bit him to let him know he was serious about the matter. No way would he let Obi-Wan not let him eat anymore cupcakes! Even if his stomach was rolling with having his third one in a row, he couldn’t just let it happen!

“So you _did_ bite me!” Obi-Wan gasped out. Anakin groaned as they fell back into easy banter, laughter in his chest as they went back and forth with one another. When they finally packed up and left back towards their quarters, Anakin felt a lightness inside of his chest that was unfamiliar and carefree despite the heaviness of his stomach from eating so much. He walked along on the raised stones and stuck his tongue out at Obi-Wan when he raised his eyebrows at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so apparently horses are technically a thing in the star wars universe???? Like I didn't know that???? Idk that was just funny to me going onto the Wikipedia and seeing a whole section for horses when I went to check if I should change 'look a gift horse in the mouth.' Also idk about you but whenever I see my big sister I just get the urge to bite her sooooooo bad like we can be chill and my little gremlin sister brain says 'bite her!!!' 
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed this!!


End file.
